narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayami Clan
|affiliations=Land of water, Land of Lightning |Kekkei Genkai=Purest Darkness |media=Anime, Manga, Game }} The is a clan hailing from Land of Water. Overview Being a newly found clan, now sent on assassination missions as Assassins, as well as Spies in the little villages to get intel. This clan is said to be strong enough to Abilities Purest Darkness This Kekkei Genkai is shown to have the ability to fabricate the user into living smoke as shown with the Iburi Clan members, but it also has the ability to also transform into water. Mimicking the Hōzuki Clan special ability,this clan has evolved from the Iburi clan and has now found a way to counter their problem with the wind. Wen struck with wind and forced to disperse, their body would use the moisture in the air to form water to which he or she would be able to refabricate him or herself from that water and continue to fight, alas this would have a terrible effect on genin ranked shinobi and lower for they will be dizzy for that minute. When the user loses an appendage the user can simply rebuild it with the moisture in the air or from a nearby body of water. This has caused them to be brave enough to jump head in when confronted in battle. When struck by lightning in his water form, the user is forced into evaporating into his smoke form but roam around senselessly and unconsciously, but this effect is as when they disperse, this is easy to learn to overcome. Ninjutsu These two abilities have granted the user to utilize Water Release, as well as Wind Release based ninjutsu at academic level. This kekkei genkei also grants the user the ability not only to take control over the bodies of humans, but also pass into and through trees. This is not their only ability, they are also able to utilize Lightning Release, the Mayami Founder used his clan's Secret Technique to enter the body of the Raikage and steal info on the village, as well as to how the Black Lightning works. Clan Techniques Secret Technique * Mayami Secret Technique: System incapacitation technique * Mayami Secret Technique: Grand Intel Theft * Mayami Secret Technique: Intel theft * Mayami Secret Technique: Body of The Thunder God * Mayami Secret Technique: Black Thunder Storm S Ranked * Water Style: Great Atlantis * Water Style: Large Body of Water * Lightning Style: Wrath of the Thunder God * Lightning Style: Black Lightning Armor * Wind Style: Air Pressure control * Wind Style: Field Of Air A Ranked * Water Style: Water Kingdom * Water Style: Water Substitute * Lightning Style: Death Beam * Lightning Style: Black Electric Charge * Wind Style: Side Step * Wind Style: Quick Feet B Ranked * Water Style: Body Of Rain * Water Style: Mist Needles * Lightning Style: Lightning spears * Lightning Style: Lightning Arrows * Wind Style: Blade vortex * Wind Style: Vortex of Death Taijutsu Secret Technique * Mayami Secret Technique: * Mayami Secret Technique: * Mayami Secret Technique: * Mayami Secret Technique: * Mayami Secret Technique: Bukijutsu Shurikenjutsu Kenjutsu Bojutsu kusarigamajutsu Known Members Leaders * Yokubō-ō 欲望王 (Clan Leader) * Joō no yokubō 女王の欲望 (Queen) * Chōrō no yokubō 長老の欲望 (Clan Elder) * Redi yokubō レディ欲望 (Clan Elder) * Omo no yokubō 主の欲望 (Founder) Heir(s) * Yokubō 慾望 (Eldest Son) * Ganbō 願望 (Second Child) * Shomō 所望 (Last Child) Members(Known) * * * * * * * * * * * Clan Pet * Ghost With a shadow aka kingu Trivia *Mayami(真闇) means "true/pure darkness".